Potions, friendships and enemies
by Scorpionnumber1
Summary: Toby began to wave to Walter as he saw his name was next. "Tobias James Potter!" The young boy sat on the stall filled with confidence and happiness. "Humm..." The hat murmured leaving the boys smile to fade. The hat whispered to the boy who had gone ghostly white by the end of the hats sentence. A soft "No" was answered and the hat shouted "Very well then it's Griffindor!"


_Ok so this was one of my entries for the AO3 2015 scorpion fanfic exchange and I though that I should share it with you guys too! This was a gift for juliana_ravenclaw and the request was pretty difficult as I have never watched Harry Potter. To make sure that it is as accurate as possible I enlisted the help of my Harry Potter mad friends so I hope that you enjoy and don't forget to review!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion or any of its characters. I'm just a massive fan that like to write!_

Toby looked down at the pile of clothes that was now scrunched up in the bottom of his new large chest. The life that he was about to leave behind him was sitting there left behind but never forgotten. His old clothes were definitely not to be missed terribly as he already felt more powerful and grand in his rode. The fedora that had been glued onto his head for longer then he could remember, strangely matched his new outfit better than anything before and reassured Toby that even though he was leaving it all behind he was still himself.

The other children in the bobbing carriage were happily occupied conversing with the other inhabitants, except for two children on different ends of the row facing him. One of them was a boy, which appeared to be no older than Toby himself, was sitting at the far left end of the carriage with his chestnut eyes constantly glued to the various surroundings of the carriage, stopping to look at the speaking children. Toby had observed the boy quite frequently since the time he first saw him boarding the train from the platform.

The boy had been odd ever since, carelessly bidding goodbye to his mother and father who were not desperately trying to talk to him but more to a older boy alike in features. His hair was curly and scrambled all over the place whilst his clothes were neatly arranged into precise piles as soon as he had changed out of them. This boy was full of adventure, and Toby wanted to discover his character.

The second unspoken being was seated at the other end. Her raven hair hung dully over her face as she fiddled with a button that at the beginning of the journey had been attached to her woolly cardigan. She was a fiddler rather than an observer. She seemed lost in her world just by playing around with the button and placing it in different places to satisfy her bored mind. Toby was befuddled by her beauty almost immediately and was constantly debating whether or not he should talk to her or divert her attention in any other way. At some moments his sarcastic comment was stated to passing students hopping to pull the attention to him. However the buttons power was too strong but the other boy was pleasantly amused by this and often joined in.

His ribcage begun to ache painful as a boy that was sitting beside him dug his elbow into it without a seconds warning.

"Oi watch it" cried the boy as he turned to face Toby

"I'm sorry but you elbowed me, you should be the one apologising" replied Toby wishing that his true remark won't be turned into a fight. He at least wanted back up before his fighting began.

The whole carriage turned silent and even the girl who was so far wordless turned her attention to the current situation.

"And who are you to tell me what I have to do? What are you, the mad hatter?" the loud boy exclaimed before picking up Toby's fedora and forcing it onto his own greasy head.

This action angered Toby more than ever but he chose to ignore the now mimicking and attention seeking bully. The young boy just sat there in silence, clenching his mouth tightly to make sure and control that no more unnecessary words left his lips. Yet the disgusting boasting of the bully grew and the way that the hat was being manhandled and how every little inch of him was being ridiculed, it just became too much for Toby to just ignore. His arms ripped out of their current posture of being crossed, and attacked the boy with all of the angered strength that they had charged during the few critical moments of pure humiliation. He grabbed the hat with all his might and tore it off of the large boy's palms. Thankfully the hat was simply out of shape and slightly creased so Toby placed it on his head proudly and held his head up at the bully in victory.

That was it, the last stray for the horrible boy. No one could ever do that to him. No one. He pounced on the triumphant 'hat freak' but before his powerful fist was able to smash through the young boys face, an older woman entered the carriage and screamed in shock.

"Stop it you two right this instant! You should be ashamed of yourselves! Sit down in your seats and tell me your names."

The woman seemed firm and had a look on her face that no one wanted to argue with.

"Tobias James Potter, Ms" spoke Toby with a sorry look towards Ms McGonigal who's face had now softened.

"Mark Lucas Malfoy, but it wasn't my fault it's all because of him-" he begun to argue and defend himself every possible way before the woman raised her hand and spoke, this time in a quieter manner.

"I do not want to know who started what. The important thing is that you should both be ashamed for the way in which you have chosen to start your time in Hogwarts so you should spend the rest of the journey thinking of what you did… Now let's forget about this mishap then shall we. Everyone give me your home clothes" the woman begun to collect every child's old belongings but as soon as she reached Toby, another dilemma arose.

"You are going to have to hand in your hat too dear."

"But… I can't. I need this hat, I need to have it with me."

"I'm sorry dear but you are all going to have to make sacrifices when you enter Hogwarts in one way or another."

And with that she left with Toby's precious fedora gently clenched in-between her fingers.

…

There it was, the Hogwarts castle, standing proudly in the near distance. The pointy rooftops of each tower seemed to give off a sense of enigma as soon as anyone laid eyes on them but soon that sense turned into a deep yearning for adventure. It was very difficult to see anything due to how late it was so half of what he saw was his imagination filling in the blanks, but it still looked beautiful. Toby was frequently disturbed and brought out of his daydream by the loud sounds of the water crashing beneath the boat. His eyes drifted to his black robe. Clumsiness and excitement turned the robe into a simple dark piece of fabric that has been crumbled, stained and splashed on by the not entirely clean water, but the boy couldn't care less. He just stayed staring at the ginormous and grand building that unravelled and let itself be seen each time that they inched closer. The stone walls invited him in a way that was different to any other. The young twelve year old was simply ecstatic to finally be able to truly live!

…

The great hall was ready and so were the older students. Robes swayed at the bottom of fidgeting feet of the new students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A young girl in the second year sat at a red and gold table twiddling her thumbs, deep dark brown hair covered her Griffindor badge. Slowly a professor entered the room followed by the new year. Placed on the table, in front of an ageing Dumbledore, sat a dusty hat known to be the sorting hat.

A list was passed to a younger version of professor McGonigal as she lined the students up.

"Welcome all to the start of a fresh year at Hogwarts!" Began professor Dumbledore. "The new year shall be sorted shortly, however I would like to welcome a pleasant greeting to our brand new games keeper Hagrid."

A youngish boy sat at the end of the teachers table looking large but shy.

"Right then!" Shouted McGonigal calling the attention back to her, "once I read your name I want you to sit on the stall and u shall be sorted into the four houses."

The new students shuffled and squirmed in their places hoping the order will benefit to them.

"Ted Settle!" Called the professor.

A young boy shuffled to the front gulping down air. The hat was placed on and "Hufflepuff" was shouted from the hat. The list continued till a name which finally made the young girl to stop fiddling with her thumbs. "Walter Sirius Black". The name echoed as a boy slowly sat onto the stall. Quietly he wished for a new start and a different future to the one he would usually follow.

"Hmmmm" the sorting hat murmured "Griffindor!" The girl was the first to stand as she clapped the young boy. He walked towards the seat next to her smiling happily to a death glare given from a young girl with huge amounts of curly brown hair.

"Megan Molly Wesley" she said stretching her hand out to him. He took her hand and began to shake it. "I do believe we are cousins?"

"Oh yes!" Said Walter "I think I remember your name on the family tree in our dining room" smirking realising he would never have to see the dark mark with their names beneath again.

The list was unravelled more. "Happy Lily Dursley". A little girl sat on the brown stall and stared at the Ravenclaw table as the hat dropped on her head. "Griffindor!" Shocked but pleasant, Happy walked towards the red table lined with gold thread.

Toby began to wave to Walter as he saw his name was next. "Tobias James Potter!" The young boy sat on the stall filled with confidence and happiness. "Humm..." The hat murmured leaving the boys smile to fade. The hat whispered to the boy who had gone ghostly white by the end of the hats sentence. A soft "No" was answered and the hat shouted "Very well then it's Griffindor!"

…

He sat there at the end of the bed looking around and swallowing the breath-taking sights around him. He was in the Griffindor Dormitory. His bed was made of solid, thick and hard wood and covered with a crimson bed cover. All of the bed spaces seemed the same but what differed were the personal touches of each individual boy. Some had old teddy bears perched on their bedside tables. Some had heavy books that were brimming with tonnes of tales weighing down onto of their beds. One of those boys was Walter.

The boy's content facial expression had never left his lips since the moment that they left the great hall, each one of them assigned with their house. Walter's bed was next to Toby's which automatically brought the boys to finally exchange pleasant words. Walter unpacked his numerous books on various scientific subjects that Toby had not much care for but admired them anyway. The way in which the sturdy covers felt beneath his bony fingers made him shiver with what felt like unimaginable power.

The two boys turned out to be remarkably similar as they talked their way through most of the night. They naturally befriended the rest of the dormitory members but seemed to find each other's conversations that much easier to hold due to a trait that separated them from the rest. A trait that neither of them could put a finger on but were certain that they would discover soon. They went to sleep that night feeling satisfied in having found a new contact but also looking forward to the next day's begin of Hogwarts lessons.

...

The morning of their first day was one to be remembered. The sound of laughter filled the morning air as breakfast came to a close. Walter slowly passed every corridor trying to look at the amazing rooms, each containing their own mystery. Potions was the first lesson of the day and it was one Toby had been looking forward to. The class grabbed their new potions books from their bags before entering the strange class room.

The class became significantly quieter when entering the high roofed room. The professor sat behind the desk staring intently at silver goblets. One of which Walter said he heard squeak. Walter and Toby sat near the back of the class as the beautiful girl Toby had spotted on the train entered. She placed herself next to a boy who had been put in the opposite house to him with dark hair like his. Strangely jealous he began to concentrate on the lesson.

"Right, now welcome to potions! I am professor Slughorn and I shall be teaching u today about a special potion called polyjucie. Please turn to page 205 and begin to read the history of this strange potion."

Walter's face dropped as most of the class turned to the place in their new books.

"Oh come on... I've already read and memorised the whole freaking book!" Whispered Walter to Toby. Once again the two immersed themselves in deep discussions whilst ignoring everyone around them as they watched the girl and the boy ahead of them.

"That's Tim, the one with the greasy hair!" Whispered Walter as he watched Toby biting his lip in curiosity. Tim stared at the book deeply, furiously making notes as if he was getting ready to impress everyone with his knowledge. Happy though was simply reading the pages, mesmerised and interested by the science of it all.


End file.
